


Crackfic Drabbles

by aIpacaas



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Ice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, emo phase, kanayou marine biology au (vague), you cant get too emo in ll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIpacaas/pseuds/aIpacaas
Summary: A collection of crackfics made somewhat late at night. Hopefully updates will be frequent.





	1. Chapter 1

Riko was genuinely worried for her girlfriend. First the buzz cut, and now she couldn’t even sleep because Chika was blasting loud music at 3 in the morning. On yet another morning, she heard the amplified music. Every time it seemed louder. The lyrics were subtle right now, but the instrumentals were blaring at the end of each line.  
“Kaeri ni chiizubaagaa mogumogu / Sore yori raamen! Tsurutsuru / Joshi nara waffuru mofumofu / Doushiyou doushiyou? Mayou yo ne? Hai!” the song echoed, Chika loudly singing along. Riko groaned. Why her? Why, out of all 7 billion people on this godforsaken planet, did Riko have to deal with this? What did she ever do to deserve this?  
Riko pulled out her phone and begun to send a message to her girlfriend.  
“babe why r u like this”  
“...:::xX i was born with glass bones and paper skin. every morning i break my legs, and every afternoon i break my arms. at night, i lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep. Xx:::...” she responded.  
“chika, it’s over. i can’t deal with this… i’m just confused? it’s not me, it’s you.” Riko sent back to Chika.  
“Shoot,” Riko muttered, quickly correcting the end that she would play off as a mistake.  
“it’s not you, it’s me*” the redhead followed up.


	2. Kanayou Ice Shenanigans (????)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00U2IEQGE/ref=strm_fun_79_nad_223_4
> 
> this is so dumb but screw it

You entered the apartment. She let out a loud sigh, put her bag on the coffee table, and plopped on the couch. You rubbed her leg, aching from accidentally ramming it into a table. Kanan entered shortly after.  
“Hey honey, sorry I was late, some of our coworkers wanted to talk to me about something,” Kanan said.  
“I knew that, you told me before I left. Could you get me some ice for that bruise I got earlier?” You asked.  
“Oh yeah! I’ll get you one of the whales, it’s the biggest in the tray.” Kanan responded. You heard her Fiancée open the freezer and crack the ice out of the silicone mold. Kanan had plopped it in a plastic bag and brought it back to You.  
“God, I love these ice trays.” You said.

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of friends and i were talkin about emo phase chika and this ended up happening its bad im sorry


End file.
